


【DickJay】His reason，His heart. It's all for you.

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Everyone is an agent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。





	【DickJay】His reason，His heart. It's all for you.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

傑森對爆炸聲非常的敏感。

做為一個死在爆炸裡的人來說，他有資格敏感，任何輕微爆裂聲都會讓他瞬間變得緊繃戒備，這往往能救他小命，多次生死危機之後誕生的危機感總是很靈。

轟！

引爆只是一瞬間的事情，緊接著震耳欲聾的催命聲響逼了過來，聲波的傳遞讓空氣變成固體，他只來得及將薩沙抄起來往安全的方向拋去，然後轉身拽住身邊的人往後推，用自己的後背擋在爆炸和自己的小隊之間。

重擊如期而至，傑森的雙腳被爆破的力量扯離地面，有那一秒鐘，他覺得自己又回到了十六歲那年，只是這次他不是只有一個人，還有必須保護的，不能再失去的......傑森聽到自己在嘶吼，但是他甚麼也聽不見，因為爆炸聲太大了，他可以感覺到皮膚在燃燒，火光席捲了整個世界，他在炙熱中騰空而起，落在崩毀的地面上，然後無不受控制的滑落，隨著碎瓦礫下墜。

這一次不同，有人緊緊抓住了他，緊握的力氣大到靈魂也會發疼。

震盪過去後，整個世界陷入一片漆黑。

*

傑森醒了，有半分鐘他只是躺在哪裡，完全沒有辦法有任何反應。

讓周圍真正死寂的時候，耳朵會聽見一種奇異而高亢的聲波，像是一根極細的金屬絲從你左耳專鑽進去，又從右耳鑽出來，擦刮著敏感的神經，切鋸著你的腦袋。

有那麼幾秒鐘，傑森的意識脫離在空氣裡，和空氣地的灰塵一起飛舞著，接著他感覺到疼痛和壓力，可能有半堵牆倒在在他身上了，他的胸部因為重量難以呼吸，頭痛的要爆炸，更別提那股已經深刻在靈魂上的恐懼，驚嚇在他身上來回震盪，奪走理智和呼吸。

太黑了，一點光都沒有。

傑森努力的偏過頭，臉頰摩擦到比砂石更柔軟有溫度的觸感，有甚麼溫熱而厚重的東西包裹著他，傑森可以聞到淡淡的煙塵和硫磺味，他努力動了動手指，遲鈍的大腦終於反應過來。

壓在他身上，用手臂環住他頭頸的是個人，微弱的氣息淡淡的壓過了煙硝，混著血味，熟悉的令人害怕，一下子將傑森的靈魂扯回體內。

傑森慌亂的倒抽了一口氣，全身的血液都在發冷，他試圖掙出被壓住的雙臂，好去摸索壓在身上的人。

要掙脫這個捆抱實在很困難，因為迪克並不比傑森輕多少，而且他結實的雙臂緊緊的繞過傑森的脖子，胳膊墊在傑森的腦袋後面，這個動作幾乎鎖死了傑森的上半身，也將他嚴密的護在懷裡。

為什麼！

發自肺腑的恐慌令傑森想要尖叫，為什麼要保護我？你的任務怎麼辦？在這裡死了，一切都會前功盡棄的。

不管天殺的蛛網基地怎麼突然就爆炸了，迪克在這一次的爆炸裡都用他的身體保護了傑森，這讓傑森幾乎就要原諒他了，如果、如果迪克願意跟傑森說一句話證明他沒事的話。

就，拜託不要因為我而死掉！不要讓我又一次的害死你。

「迪克？你聽得見我的聲音嗎？迪克？」

傑森聽到自己的聲音在發抖，並沒有意識到自己聲音聽上去多麼泫然欲泣，他先前的打算一下子被炸沒了，什麼也沒有比這個撲在他身上的白痴肉墊重要，微弱的呼吸一下一下的吹在他的頸側，就像無聲的安慰。

當然，這點微薄的安慰對嚇壞的傑森來說根本不夠，他像是受傷的野獸，試圖透過嗅覺和觸覺確定同伴是否還安好。

有血味，傷口在哪裡？傑森的手順著觸感熟悉的背部肌理撫上後頸，手指移動到耳朵上方時，總算摸到一個溼漉漉的腫包，迪克立刻悶哼了一聲。

撞到頭了？四周實在太黑了，傑森甚麼也看不見，照明在他的腰包裡，不移動的話根本勾不到，但是迪克現在可以移動嗎？恐慌掐住傑森的脖頸，他可以聽見自己的呼吸變成破碎的雜音。

他很確定自己沒有受傷，為什麼聽見迪克的呻吟會這麼痛。

就在這時，他捧在手裡的腦袋動了一下，迪克輕聲呻吟著，「杰？」

按住軟軟掙扎的人，那種如釋重負的感覺令傑森從窒息感解放出來，他沙啞地說道，「先緩緩，你撞到頭了。」

迪克溫順的伏在他身上片刻，然後支撐著著身體爬起來，無數沙土隨著他的動作流動，發出刷刷的聲音，接著劈啪兩聲，柔和冷藍的光線從螢光棒裡透了出來，立時驅散了四周的黑暗。

迪克慢慢地撐起身，一手撐在傑森的臉邊，一手舉高了螢光棒。

他們被困在一個半坍塌的廢墟裡，幸好那堵牆沒有真正的壓在兩人身上，只有一大堆滾落的石礫覆在腿部，不用費力就能掙脫出來，但是迪克遲遲未動，他搖晃腦袋，看起來是像是想把暈眩甩開，血跡順著他的臉側滑落，冰涼的滴在傑森臉上。

傑森攬著迪克的腰，緊張地盯著他，做好隨時把人接住的準備，「迪克，你還好嗎？看的見嗎？」

那麼大個包，迪克一定腦震盪了，只是傑森無法確定他傷到甚麼程度，他有顱內出血嗎？他會失明嗎？！腦子有病的問題不會更嚴重嗎？

「我還好。」迪克那雙藍眸在幽微的燈光裡凝視著傑森，似乎能夠剖析他的靈魂，片刻後才這般說道，接著他忍不住伸手碰了碰傑森的眼尾，輕聲安慰，「沒事的，聽到終於你願意喊我的名字，讓我感覺好了很多。」

傑森隨著迪克的每句話而變得僵硬，他露出了馬腳，被人抓住了尾巴，困在成噸的土石與格雷森的雙臂之間，已經無處可逃了。

那就反擊吧，可是傑森覺得胸口空蕩蕩的，有人掏光了他五臟六腑，他試著憤怒，但是沒有任何燃料，火是點不起來的，他想說點什麼，也說不出話。

握緊了拳頭，但是對著那一臉的傷痕，他還真的打不下去。

在戰場上打殘負傷的我方戰力，就算紅頭罩再不講理也做不到的。

他也曾是Batsmen的探員，曾是羅賓，他雖然沒有參與過需要”犧牲”才能完成的殘酷任務，但是他明白，為了任務，為了他們所追求的那種和平，犧牲是必須要的，至少他不是有天打開他們的公寓門，發現迪克和某個紅髮大胸的長腿美人搞在一起，然後兩人戲劇化大打出手，結束他們的炮友關係。

為了”大義”放棄他們之間的可能，傑森是可以接受的，要不是他十六歲倒了血楣，他也會是布魯斯的鬥士，也許他們在某些手段上有著不同的見解，但是為了同樣的目標和理想奮鬥。

傑森真的很慶幸自己沒有去迪克的葬禮，他渾然沒有意識到，都這種時候，他還在自欺欺人，他很擅長那個，不管迪克是為什麼崇高理想去搞出所有的狗屎，只要不是為了他就好。

小翅膀……

目前的傑森沒有辦法承擔過多的感情，他已經決定做個他媽的冷血殺手，回頭去找他的老戰友和前東家，至於要不要把老戰友和前東家一起剁了，這個傑森會視情況而定。

「傑？傑……傑森！？」

混濁的煙塵散去，幽藍的空氣寂靜，特工37號的面部干擾器在爆炸中損壞，露出底下屬於迪克·格雷森的真容來，半邊鮮血淋漓、傷痕累累，冷光映著他非常疲倦焦急的眼瞳，「寶貝，跟我說點什麼，拜託？」

他還敢叫我寶貝，傑森幾乎要大笑出聲，生硬的岔開話題，免得他真的朝金童破相的臉補上一拳，「這種破壞力，應該是高射炮打進了基地，是布魯斯炸的嗎？」

「什麼？當然不是。」迪克對杰森的想法感到驚嚇，但是說出來的話本身也很有問題，「他會等我們撤退了才用導彈把這裡夷為平地吧？」

「這倒也是。」傑森冷笑著把人從身上推開，抖掉腿上的石礫，「所以，他偉大的蝙蝠計畫除了偽造你的死亡，還包括什麼？」

「嚴格來說我沒有假死。」迪克用像在對不懂事的孩子說話語氣說，「當我被找到時候，心跳已經停了，是阿波羅不願意放棄，花了兩個星期他們才確定我能活下來。」

那代表迪克當時傷的很重，會需要他單獨出動在組織裡通常也不太能談論，太過重要，太過秘密，太過敏感。

「我只問，你們的計畫是什麼？」傑森不想聽到多餘廢話，他這樣問只是不想決一死戰的時候被布魯斯的炸彈炸飛，誰會在意九個月前當時發生了甚麼呢，都過去那麼久了。

「老樣子，獲取夠多的資訊，從內部挑起爭鬥，但是這次布魯斯本來只是打算將他的一個人選推上蛛網的權力核心。」迪克忍住暈眩，坐在斷垣殘壁上，用水淋濕了布料按在腦袋上，他的傷口應該要冷敷，但是只能先將就了。

肯定很困難，四面楚歌，還要承受非常大的心理壓力，光是要成為蛛網的一部份，想想就讓傑森作噁，但是迪克能做到，他可以做到該死的完美，所以他現在是蛛網的頂尖特工之一，而傑森只是個叛逃的殺手，不過取決於他們遇上的主管人品，「聽起來是不錯的計畫，這麼做一定很值得。」

迪克的嘴角抿起，他生氣了，傑森看的出來，他也覺得自己話語裡的指控很傷人。

「是啊，那是個好計畫，我設計執行，只要多一點時間可以解決他們，一切都會很順利。」他學著傑森的語氣，說到最後幾乎是咬牙切齒，「直到你決定不再躲藏，轉頭舉著槍衝進火裡為止，他媽的，傑森，你到底在想甚麼？」

「真抱歉壞了你的好事，我當然是來處理我的陳年舊怨，難不成要讓蛛網追殺我一輩子？」傑森反擊，「而且這關你什麼事？你死了！」

「上帝啊！傑森。」迪克為了傑森話語的指控而畏縮，而受到腦震盪的影響，那些因為責任而壓抑在心裡很久的話就這麼滑出來，「請容我提醒你，我們兩個睡在一起半年了，你一個字都沒有提過蛛網嗎？我以為我至少還能算是個傾訴對象，你明明知道我關心你，明明知道我在乎你！為什麼不告訴我我有人一直在追殺你？」

「夠了，停止這些無意義的廢話，我不需要你插手我的事情。」傑森冷酷的打斷他，或著說他試著表現冷酷，因為迪克的憤怒傳染了他，他感覺到胸腔傳來震顫，像是鍋裡即將沸騰，他的手指顫抖著，幾乎要握不住武器，無法自衛。

「怎麼會沒有意義？」迪克站起來，往傑森邁進一步，「至少幫助我弄清楚你為什麼總是做惡夢。」

「格雷森，我不是你記憶裡的那個小知更鳥了，你敢看不起我？」傑森嘶嘶說道，看上去盛怒不以，而那其實正是迪克想要的，他想要那層層鐵甲下的那顆真心，傑森實在太彆扭了，「我可以應付自己的惡夢源頭，從來不需要你多管他媽的閒事。」

「我一開始也是這麼想的。」迪克贊同的說道，直到他看到作為俘虜從血海中走出來的那個男孩，他離開公寓前擁抱親吻的那個男孩，那雙聰慧通透的綠眼空洞，彷彿那動人的靈魂已經離體而去。迪克的話語染上火焰般的憤怒，「直到我發現他們對你做了什麼，你來告訴我如果我們兩個交換位置，你不會為我做一樣的事情嗎？」

傑森啞口無言，因為他會，他會殺爆那些傷害迪克的狗娘養的，將他們對這個男人造成的傷害百倍奉還，他們彼此都心知肚明。

迪克輕聲說道，不知道何時已經來到傑森面前，傑森與他對望，在他的藍眸裡發現了走投無路的絕望，「我知道我的假死會毀掉很多東西……天啊，你知道我費了多大工夫才讓你願意在我的懷裡入睡。杰森，我很抱歉讓你經歷我的死，但重來一次我還是會做同樣的事情，就算你會在一切結束後跟羅伊一起離開，永遠不跟我說話，我還是會那麼做，對我來說能讓你安全比什麼都重要，我愛你。」

迪克說完了，他站在原地盯著傑森，緊張的像是等待審判的囚徒，他將自己的胸腹剖開，露出裡面跳動的心臟給傑森看，多麼痛快又鮮血淋漓。

「你讓我以為你死了，我為你悲傷，為你哀悼，為你悔恨。」傑森閉上眼，無法形容自己認出特工37號那時的心情，狂怒的想要撕碎這個混帳，又想要深深的擁抱他，他們所在的空間小而黑暗，破碎的就像在時間之外，太適合說真心話了，他深深朝著罪魁禍首控訴道，「我不小心讓你站得離我太近，讓你有機會往我胸口捅一刀，那很痛。」

雖然，傑森也會為迪克做一樣的事情，但是……還是很痛。

「我很抱歉，我知道這肯定會搞砸我們的關係，但是我一直都很害怕……你表現得像是隨時都會離開，而我不知道為什麼。可能某天我們兩個在快餐店裡喝奶昔，然後迪米崔從門口走進來，對你說”和我走，就沒有無辜的人會死。”你會對我瞎扯一通你們是朋友，然後和一個視你為目標的殺手離開。」迪克鬆開咬緊的牙關，冒著雙手被折斷的風險將雙臂按上傑森的肩膀，他從來不知道絕望和期待兩種情緒能夠同時存在，「你甚麼都不會說，因為你想讓我平安的置身事外，就算你知道我會了保護你盡全力而戰，因為你愛我。」

傑森不知道自己能說什麼，因為迪克說的沒有錯，迪基鳥腦內幻想的場景甚至過於逼真了。於是他睜開眼睛，筆直望進迪克眼裡的那片深海，事以至此，說謊失去了意義，但是他不能說，甚至不敢想，就怕被壞心眼的神聽到了，又偷走他的願望，帶走了他愛的人。

傑森保持著沉默，他不知道自己看上去多麼茫然又傷心，令迪克心臟在胸腔裡縮緊，他試探的湊向前去，將傑森攬進懷裡，做了他們見面之後，他一心想要對傑森作的，給他來個充滿想念與安慰的擁抱。

當柔軟乾燥的嘴唇覆了上來時，傑森沒有拒絕，其實他在迪克觸碰自己時就知道迪克想要親吻他，只是他沒有去阻止。

當他們在廢墟裡像是沒有明天的接吻，傑森這才發現自己有多渴望這個。

他們在對方的嘴唇上嚐到血腥和塵土，還有彼此的味道，迪克的手滑過傑森的背部，手指用力的嵌進他的腰，點燃無名的火焰，喚醒那些深藏在夏夜的記憶。

只有兩人獨處的微熱夜晚，親暱柔情的擁抱和愛撫，略帶疼痛的撕咬和佔有……他愛迪克，和他在一起的時候，傑森感受到久違的快樂與輕鬆，但是在午夜惡夢醒來時，遇到危險和困難之後，那份心意就會化做鉛錘，幾乎要壓垮傑森早就傷痕累累的心。

傑森給自己幾分鐘，沉溺在這會讓人軟弱的親暱中，陶醉在他根本沒有辦法承擔的深情裡。

就在這時，傑森聽進了腳步聲，迪克還緊緊的抱著他，就像是抓住了蒼蠅的捕蠅草，沒有鬆開的意思，要不是迪克的腦子受傷被影響了狀態，要不就是傑森的感官變得更敏銳了，哪種狀況都說不上很好。

察覺到傑森倏然的緊繃，迪克鬆開了他，瞬間進入戒備，「有敵人？」

傑森應了聲，抬手摀住迪克的眼睛，往來者的方向甩出了照明彈，那些躲藏在陰影的人影瞬間無所遁形，強光漸弱，五個摀著眼的人，穿著意外但是又眼熟的打扮。

「刺客聯盟的卒子？」傑森愕然，怎麼又有刺客聯盟來參一腳，蛛網是四處結怨還是流年不利？

「看來樓是他們炸的了。」迪克瞇起眼睛，「先解決再說。」

「我們還有一分鐘。」他告訴迪克，然後他們倆人同時撲了出去，那是非常簡短而且實力懸殊的打鬥，毫無懸念的解決後，迪克扶著牆角吐了。

他的腦震盪果然不輕，傑森咬住嘴唇，不顧迪克的抗議將他的手臂繞過自己肩膀，拖著他往前走，他們的耳機都好好的，只是不知道摔到哪裡，完全收不到訊號，蛛網的秘密基地是什麼紙糊的破工程？

隨著他們往上走，沙沙……沙沙，耳機開始接上訊號，同時就在他們走進還有電力照明另外一條走廊裡時，對面的轉角也轉出了一組人，簡單的黑色戰鬥裝束，銳利的殺氣，漆在胸前防彈衣的蜘蛛紋樣。

迪克握住了自己的短棍，而與迪米崔對上視線的傑森神情冷酷，兩人王八對綠豆的用眼神廝殺了起來。

迪米崔身旁的女人率先開口打破氣氛，女郎撥了一下那頭斑白的捲髮，非常高興的說道，「喔，這不是37號特工嗎，我就說有那種身材和氣質的絕對是帥哥，你比我想像的還要好看。」

這句話打破了僵持，傑森和迪米崔同時看向迪克，迪克回給他們一個無辜的眼神，有魅力又不是他的罪過。

「陶德，不介紹一下嗎？」迪米崔看著37號面露回憶，深思後說出的話語比他手裡的軍刀更銳利，「我記得當年你總是尖叫著求兩個名字救你，所以，這位迪克還是布魯斯？」

**Author's Note:**

> 誠如你們所見，我沒有辦法決定這章的標題，非常痛苦，所以有兩行英文。


End file.
